Tomorrowland
by randomizer12332
Summary: Lucy Natsu Gray and Erza go to an awesome concert see and listen to what happens


**Hey guys so one shot story. I think. So Tomorrowland is a concert in Belgium, that is EDM ( electronic dance music) and Trap music that you have to be 18 to go to because... well you will see. There is one in the USA in Georgia and you have to be 21 to attend that one. Tomorroworld ( the one in Georgia ) is this weekend they have a live broadcast 26-27th So now you know what I'm doing this weekend! **

**well I hope you enjoy the story by the way have YouTube pulled up in another tab if you can. I want you to listen to the music I list in the story they are sick!**

* * *

Everyone was half-naked. I guess that's normal for Grey but it was new for everyone else. I had a maroon bikini top on with bleached short shorts on, and my hair was up in a messy bun. Erza had an armor bikini on that was metal ( A/N how can that be comfy?" ) and black shorts on. Natsu was very shirtless with his scarf on with his hair soaked in sweat. Same with Grey but at least Natsu had shorts on all Grey had on was his boxers. I guess if you were claustrophobic you would hate it here. There were thousands of people. All the sweaty bodies rubbing against each other. No one cared it was all about the music. It was my first time in Belgium, and I loved it. There were people from all over the world all half-naked. (A/N now do you know why only 18 and over?) The music was great it was dark and great to dance to and, well fun. (A/N remember that tab well open it up and look up Party monster by Krewella)  
**  
**

_party party party _

the beat was fast and everyone was nodding their heads to it screaming and laughing.

_this is the party monster clap you hand if you want it harder this is the party monster clap you hands if you want it harder_

at that everybody was clapping their hands.

_this is the party monster clap you hand if you want it harder this is the party monster clap you hands if you want it harder_

then a girl came up and sang

_you wanna paaaarrttyyy so party here tonight we are an army of broken hearts for life you wanna party_

we all waiting

_party monster_

the beat started we all started to jump with the beat and the lights flickering on and off with it too my heart followed the beat then it calmed down and we rocked our heads

_party monster par ar arty monster_

the beat got good again and we jumped up and down

_par ar arty monster _

and the lights flickered again looking around Erza was jumping Natsu was flipping his hair and Grey was looking around to then the song ended.

Then a new artist came up and the tune was gentle but still fun. ( A/N look up Apollo by Hardwell)

" HEY LUCY COME ON" Grey yelled at me to get on and sit on his shoulders looking around other men had women on their shoulders and so I got on. Erza got on Natsu's shoulders. Looking down I smiled at Grey. He looked fine so I started bobbing my head then the beat came. and we jumped screaming I almost fell off Grey's shoulders as he jumped but he had me so I enjoyed the break while he jumped. The beat was upbeat and fun.

_just one day in the life so I can understand fighting just to survive but you taught me I can we are the lucky ones we are we are oh we are the lucky ones we are we are._

the lyrics spoke to me we are lucky. the beats started to get softly fast I knew what was coming and I grabbed onto greys shoulders wishing he was wearing a shirt so I could grab onto it. And we jumped screaming and laughing at the same time looking over at Natsu and Erza, Natsu mouthed she is heavy laughing, the song ended.

(A/N if I lose myself tonight by Alesso- BTW how do you like my music?)

_I stand up at the sun thought of all of the people places and things I've loved you can feel the light start to tremble washing what you know out to sea. you can see the life out the window tonight, If I lose myself tonight it'll be by you side, if I lose my self tonight wooh wooh wooh! if I lose myself tonight it'll be you and I lose my self tonight!_

looking over at Natsu again he was singing along pointing at me grinning from ear to ear, looking down at Grey he looked up at me and smiled and I smiled back, Erza got off of Natsu and jumped her self. the jump was coming up and Natsu went low to the ground

_ LOOSE MYSELF TONIGHT_

And he launched and we all jumped. I screamed trying to stay on the beat was awesome! ( A/N I missed a whole part of the song so yea sorry!)

At the end of the song we all put up our hands in the sign of a heart. It was the Tomorrowland sign. it was the best night of my life.

* * *

**hey guys so this story is for my dad we both love the same music and we want to go to this soon so yay! hoped you liked it.  
**


End file.
